101 Ways To Annoy Pokemon Characters
by Aiko-love-Anime
Summary: A fun list of how to annoy your favorite  or least favorite  Pokemon characters.
1. Chapter 1 Pikachu

Pikachu

1. Tell Pikachu that he should have evolved in the FIRST season the FIRST time he was offered the thunder stone.

2. Tell him that you can't tell if he's a girl or a boy repeatedly, in inappropriate times.

3. When he eventually flashes you to show he's a boy, shout as loud as you can, "SO YOU ARE A GIRL!"

4. Tell him Ash wants to get rid of him.

5. Tell him that all the cool pokemon hang out in their pokeball.

6. Say his thunderbolt is weak.

7. Tell him that he was a lightning pokemon before, and isn't allowed to be a metal pokemon anymore.

8. After that, tell him he's no longer allowed to use iron tail.

9. Tell him that his "Pika-pi" is getting old and he needs some new material.

10. Tell him Ash is gay.

11. Explain that is why he doesn't like any of the female leads.

12. Say he likes Brock, that's why he always comes back every season.

13. Tell him the only reason Casey joined, was because they got into a fight and Ash was making Brock jealous.

14. Tell him even if he's gay, Ash hates Pikachu.

15. Tell him he's secretly despized him since he shocked him they day they met.

16. Tell him that Ash tried to leave him in the woods on purpose in the first season in episode 39-Pikachu's Goodbye.

17. Ask him how Professor Oak got him into a pokeball.

18. Insinuate that you think he used perverted matters.

19. Ask him what he did with Bunneary last night.

20. Laugh when his entire body goes red when he tries to deny it.

21. Tell him he's lost weight and show him an old pokemon card and a new one.

22. Call him Ash's slave.

23. Ask him if Ash starved him and that's why he lost weight.

24. Call Pikachu the Possum pokemon.

25. Ask him to play dead.

26. Command him to sit.

27. Command him to roll over.

28. Command him to lay down.

29. Ask him why he acts like a dog when he's a possum pokemon.

30. Give him a doggy treat anyway.

31. Laugh if he likes it. Rofl if he doesn't.

32. Feed him hot sauce.

33. Laugh as he runs around like a chicken with its head caught off looking for water.

34. Rub your feet around on the carpet, then shock Pikachu.

35. Tell him you were try to charge his batteries.

36. Hook your jumper cables to his ears and make him jump the car for you.

37. Better yet do it to an old junker and laugh when he gets pissed off when he can't do it.

38. When Ash goes to the bathroom, tell Pikachu he started a new journey without him.

39. Line him up in the middle of a Pichu and Raichu. Say all the strong qualities of Raichu and all the cute qualities of Pichu.

40. Then complain that Pikachu is ugly and weak.

41. Tell Pikachu he needs to evolve already.

42. Ask him if he bathes with Ash.

43. Call him a pervert is he says yes.

44. Ask Pikachu if he likes acting like a parrot.

45. Laugh when he doesn't know what a parrot is.

46. Laugh when he realizes he doesn't know what a dog or possum is either.

47. Ask him if people pinch his cheeks and thats why he has the red circles on his cheeks.

48. Ask him if his ears get him good tv reception.

49. When he's asleep, iron out his tail so it's straight.

50. When he first wakes up, tell him he's evolved into a Raichu.

51. Laugh as he runs around in a half-asleep panic.

52. Push him in a river.

53. When he tries to shock you for pushing him, laugh when he shocks himself.

54. Rofl if he knocks himself out.

55. Tell Bunneary you saw him with a Lopunny.

56. Laugh when you see her punching him with her ears.

57. Tie a metal hanger to his tail in the middle of a lightning storm.

58. Rap tin foil around his ears and stick him on top of the tv, laugh when you get good reception.

59. Tell him that the caramelldance is better than the pikachu dance.

60. Laugh because you've seen the pikachu dance to the caramelldansen.

61. Convince Pikachu that he can fly.

62. Take him to the edge of a cliff and watch him jump.

63. Tell Pikachu that Ash loves dirty boys.

64. Watch as he splashes mud all over himself.

65. Break Ash's pokedex and tell him Pikachu did, then tell Pikachu that Ash knows what he did.

66. Laugh as Pikachu wonders what he did wrong.

67. Tell Pikachu that Ash likes OLDER POKEMON.

68. Laugh when he evolves himself.

69. Teach Pikachu why 69 is funny.

70. Laugh when Ash yells at Pikachu for evolving.

71. Laugh when the Pikachu fans beat him for evolving.

72. Tell Pikachu what Ash and Brock did last night.

73. Tell them it involved something weird like a glass of milk and a paper plate.

74. Laugh when he tries to figure out what they were for.

75. Laugh when his face goes red from thinking about it.

76. Laugh when he gets a nosebleed when he thinks he figured it out.

77. Laugh when he avoids them for the next week.

78. Tell Pikachu that he should leave the group, it would make it easier on everyone.

79. Ask Pikachu why he doesn't like Buneary.

80. Ask him if he's gay for Ash.

81. Ask him if he would ever find a girl Pikachu and have a beautiful egg with her.

82. Ask him if he prefers pichu, pikachu, or raichu.

83. If he answers pichu, call him a pedophile.

84. If he answers Pikachu, tell him he's boring.

85. If he answers Raichu, call him a boy toy.

86. Ask Pikachu why he's SO loyal to Ash.

87. Ask if he get jealous when Ash holds other Pokemon.

88. Get Pikachu really mad and burst out crying, laugh when he feels bad.

89. Tell him that Ash sold him to Team Rocket for a badge they stole from the gym he needed.

90. Laugh when he doesn't fight when they capture him.

91. Tell him that he should learn to talk human language, like meowth, so Ash would like him.

92. Laugh when he learns how.

93. Tell Pikachu Ash fell down a well and to go save him.

94. Make another reference to how much like a dog he is.

95. Laugh when he realizes Ash isn't in the well, then push him in.

96. Explalin why 96 isn't as funny as 69.

97. Tell him that Ash and Brock are getting married.

98 Tell him they want him to dress in drag for the wedding.

99. Laugh when he does.

100. Wax Pikachu.

101. Tell Pikachu that you were lying about everything.


	2. Chapter 2 Ash

Yay second chapter! It's Ash this time. Mwahaha. ~ Aiko-love-Anime

I do not own Pokemon or any of it's characters. If I did I would be a millionaire, which I am not. :'(

* * *

><p>1. Ask Ash which female lead he likes.<p>

2. If he says Misty, ask him if he likes abusive relationships.

3. If he says May, ask him if he likes girls with big appetites.

4. If he says Dawn, ask him if he likes dumb girls.

5. If he says he doesn't like any of them, ask him if he's gay.

6. Ignore him when he says no, and shout as loud as you can, "I KNEW YOU WERE GAY!"

7. Tell him Brock is interested in him.

8. Ask him if he's hot for Pikachu.

9. Tell him Pikachu got together with Buneary last night.

10. Have him admit, in his underwear, in the middle of a battle, that Gary is better than him.

11. Tell him Richie died, tell him how he died in a very detailed, long explanation.

12. Tell him Pikachu left to join the wild Pikachu group from season one episode 39-Pikachu's goodbye.

13. Tell him Casey wants him back.

14. Laugh when he doesn't understand.

15. Sell Pikachu to Team Rocket.

16. Tell him Pikachu died.

17. Ask him why he won't choose a girl in pokemon.

18. Tell him that the girls are have a sleep over and get him to watch.

19. Tell the girls he's creeping in the bushes.

20. Laugh as they all chase him away.

21. Ask him if he likes getting hit by Misty's hammer.

22. Ask him why he likes breaking girl's bikes.

23. Tell him it's a lame way to pick up women.

24. Lamer than Brock's pick up lines.

25. Ask him if he likes girls with blue eyes.

26. If he says no, tell all the girls he's cheating on them.

27. Ask him if he likes orange hair, if yes tell Dawn he loves her.

28. Ask him if he likes blue hair, if yes tell May he loves her.

29. Ask him if he likes brown hair, if yes tell Misty he loves her.

30. If he isn't fond of any, tell all the girls he loves someone else.

31. Laugh when they beat him up.

32. Evolve Pikachu.

33. Put a million jigglypuff in his room when he's sleeping.

34. Laugh when he wakes up black.

35. Steal his hat.

36. Put in a blender.

37. Put the shreds in an envelope.

38. Write "I've always loved you, but this was standing between us, love Brock." on the envelope and put it where he'll find it.

39. Tell him Richie is a girl.

40. Then tell him Richie loves him, too.

41. Tell him Sparky, Richie's Pikachu, is female as well.

42. Tell him his Pikachu and "her" Sparky, had an egg together.

43. Tell him you don't like that Pikachu cheated on Buneary.

44. Ask him if he is still 10.

45. If he says yes, ask him why he hit puberty.

46. Ask him where his dad is.

47. Stick a bug pokemon down Misty's shirt and tell her Ash did it.

48. Tell him that Gary has more badges than him.

49. Call him a pimp.

50. Call him a sugar daddy.

51. Ask him what the lines on his faces are.

52. Ask him if a Jigglypuff drew them on his face with a sharpie, so they won't come off.

53. Tell him Misty will never love him.

54. Tell him May won't love him either.

55. Tell him Dawn won't either.

56. Tell him about Iris, and when he gets interested, tell him she won't love him just like the others.

57. Tell him all the girls are having a four-some.

58. Tell him he's not invited.

59. Better yet tell him he is and make him walk into their sleep over, butt naked.

60. Laugh as all the girls attempt to kill him.

61. Tie him to a tree and make him watch you eat his lunch.

62. Tell him he can't catch 'em all, because their are too many and he's taking too long.

63. Dress him in drag.

64. Tell the entire cast, but Ash that he's gay.

65. Laugh as everybody acts differently around him and he can't figure out why.

67. Send all of Ash's past pokemon to him.

68. Laugh when he can't send them back.

69. Call him a pokemon abuser.

70. Call him a pokemon abandoner.

71. Tell him Pikachu still hates him.

72. Tell him that so long he stays the same age, he will never love.

73. Ask him why he can't be loyal to any of the girls.

74. Ask him if he's confused.

75. Dress him in a pikachu outfit and "release him into the wild".

76. Tell him that he's running out of episodes.

77. Tell him that he should have stayed stone from the movie.

78. Then yell at him for making all the pokemon and their clones cry.

79. Ask him if he's interested in Nurse Joy.

80. Ask him if he's interested in Officer Jenny.

81. Cry out in the middle of the night, "No Ash, don't touch me there!"

82. Tell Ash you saw what he was doing last night.

83. Laugh when he thinks he knows what you saw.

84. Ask him why he sucks.

85. Tell him that you've "been with" all the girls.

86. It's even funnier if your a girl.

87. Tell him your pregnant with his child.

88. When he denies any possibility, tell him it was that night he was drunk.

89. Convince him it's true.

90. Then, admit being a guy.

91. Tell him all the girls are pregnant...with Brock's children.

92. Tell him they are all marrying Brock.

93. Convince him he's invisible by making up an attack like "Invis-powder" and make your pokemon use it.

94. Make him walk into the girls showers, butt naked.

95. Laugh when all the girls kick his butt.

96. Tell him all the girls are lesbians.

97. Tell him "Don't worry, you'll grow out of being ugly."

98. Tell him in explicit detail how you saw the girls in the shower.

99. Laugh when he walks away blushing.

100. Get him to propose to Brock.

101. Laugh and arranged the wedding when he says yes.

* * *

><p>HI! Yeah, that was hard, but fun. I feel so mean after writing these :( but that makes it fun. I like Pokemon so it's weird writing something like this. Suggestions are welcome and encouraged~~~ Review Please~~~ Next chapter will be Misty so suggestions for her please~~~Thank you! ~ Aiko-love-Anime<p> 


End file.
